The present invention relates to a nose pad to be attached to a camera for stabilizing the camera when the camera is held in a position to take a picture.
Recently, a camera, especially a digital camera, is provided with a large screen for viewing the object to be taken. In this type of camera, a person holding the camera do not need to attach the person's face to the camera.
However, if a picture is to be taken clearly from a long range or in a very close range, it is preferable to see the object through a finder. In this case, the finder is still used.
In using the finder, it is essential to stabilize and hold a camera horizontally for a good quality of picture.
Further, there is a case where a user needs to hold the camera and push a shutter simultaneously to catch an object. In such a case, it is significantly important to hold the camera stably and horizontally and push the shutter in a very short period of time.
In order to help holding the camera stably while watching an object through a finder, a nose pad was invented by the present inventor, i.e. U.S. Pat. No. 6,793,413 and U.S. Design Pat. No. D507,009.
Existing types of nose pads need a plenty of space on the surface of the camera, and it makes it difficult to attach the nose pad to the camera. Also, the existing types of nose pads are designed to directly fit the surface of a nose. Therefore, the surface of the existing nose pads tends to be rigid and unforgiving as far as a capacity to fit various shapes of noses.
In view of above stated issues, the present invention has been made, and an objective is to provide a nose pad for stabilizing and holding a camera horizontally, which can be fixed to various shapes of cameras.
Another objective of the invention is to provide a nose pad which can be used comfortably.
Further objectives and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.